Entorpecidos
by Ensolarada
Summary: A guerra finalmente havia acabado. Sasuke havia voltado pra aldeia. Naruto tinha se tornando chunin. Sakura tinha ganhado uma promoção se tornando uma das responsáveis pelo hospital. Parecia que a vida estava se encarregando de colocar tudo em seu devido lugar. Mas havia uma batalha que eles não conseguiam serem vencedores, e a mais difícil e complexa-A do coração.
1. Vazio

_**Disclamier: Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**Ps. Essa não é uma história com um final feliz.**_

**Entorpecidos**

**Ensolarada**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Eu abro meus olhos**_

_**Eu tento enxergar, mas estou cego pela luz branca**_

_**Não consigo lembrar como**_

_**Não consigo lembrar o porquê estou deitado aqui esta noite."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Naruto**

Estava sentando na mesa do meu apartamento degustando meu ramen preferido de porco. Era noite, o céu estava com poucas estrelas para uma sexta-feira. Tinha chegado pela manhã de uma missão longa no pais da nuvem, como de praxe alguns mercenários queriam acabar com a paz numa pequena vila de madeireiros. Estava tão silencioso lá fora e ao constatar isso me senti em paz por saber que tinha contribuído com esse novo tempo em Konoha. A guerra havia acabado, sasuke-teme havia voltado e pagado sua dívida com a justiça. Ele agora estava refazendo o distrito Uchiha com minha ajuda. Eu estou tão feliz porque meu irmão/melhor amigo finalmente voltou e o time 7 agora está completo. Sakura-chan é a pessoa mais feliz do nosso time! Anos passaram e ela continua de forma perseverante a amá-lo, sem se importar se um dia será finalmente correspondida. Ela e eu temos isso em comum—**Esperamos.**

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios quando ouço batidas na porta, se assim posso dizer, já que a pessoa estava quase a ponto de derrubá-la com os socos. Levantei-me sem muita vontade e fui atender. Para minha surpresa era minha companheira de time e a mulher porque sou apaixonado—Sakura. Ela estava chorando e tremia de tanta aflição. A dor estampada em seu rosto me deixa perplexo e como um déjà-vu me lembro da cena em que ela me implorou para trazer sasuke de volta quando ele se aliou ao Orochimaru. O que tinha acontecido de tão grave para deixá-la assim nesse estado lamentável?

—Sakura-chan o que houve? —Pergunto nervoso.

Ela me olha por uns segundos confusa e se joga nos meus braços chorando com uma criança perdida que reencontra seus pais. Se segura em mim como força como se a qualquer momento fosse desparecer.

—Naruto, onegai.

—O que aconteceu sakura-chan? Você está me deixando preocupado! —Falei desesperado.

—Onegai... onegai me ajude. —Pediu atordoada.

—O que sakura-chan? fale! Eu ajudo não importa o que seja!. —Asseguro abraçando com força.

—Onegai me ajude a esquecê-lo.—Implorou.

Então esse era o ponto—Sasuke. O seu grande amor de infância indiferente. Após suas palavras me beija sem aguardar pela minha resposta. Quantos anos eu esperei por esse momento! Que a linda mulher de cabelos rosos me daria uma chance. Então a correspondo e coloco todo o amor que eu sinto por ela e havia mantido guardado no meu coração todos esses anos. Mas mesmo com meu esforço não pude ficar sem aquela sensação que não devia está acontecendo desse jeito, a minha consciência alertava. Podia sentir o gosto de álcool em sua boca e questionava se esse era o motivo que a tinha a impulsionado a me procurar.

—Sakura-chan não faça nada do que possa se arrepender depois! —Adverti segurando seus ombros.

—Tudo bem. —Concorda enxugando as lagrimas.

Convido para entrar para que a gente possa conversar melhor. Sentamos na mesa e ela se lamenta por tantos anos desperdiçados esperando por ele. Apesar do desabafo em nenhum momento revelou o motivo que a tinha feito chegar ao limite. Eu nunca tinha visto tanto vazio no olhar sakura-chan, e aquilo me provou que ela tinha jogado a tolha definitivamente. **O impensável estava acontecendo diante de meus olhos.**

—Eu cansei naruto. Cansei de ser a vítima! —Exclamou ela com raiva.

—Sakura-chan...

—A partir de hoje vou seguir com minha vida. Você me ajuda? —Pediu ela com olhos cheios de expectativas.

—Como sakura-chan? —Pergunto.

—Ficando comigo— afirma me deixando surpreso— Ao meu lado.— Acrescenta pegando em minha mão.

—Sakura você sabe que eu te amo. Acha que isso e justo comigo? —Acuso afastado sua mão.

—É justamente por isso naruto! Porque você me ama. Por isso vim atrás de você, porque você o único que pode mim libertar desse sentimento unilateral. Quero abrir meu coração para alguém que realmente mereça— **você**. Naruto você sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre me apoiou, me manteve segura, então não existe alguém que mais tenha feito por mim. E eu quero dar essa chance a você, por mim e por nós. —Declara séria.

Ela parecia honesta em suas palavras. A rosada nunca tinha mentindo pra mim, não havia motivo para fazer isso justamente agora, mas mesmo assim...

—Sakura-chan não sei se isso é uma boa ideia.— Respondo confuso com os últimos acontecimentos.

Porque para mim estava mais do que na cara que quem sairia despedaçado desse relacionamento seria eu, mas meu coração a desejava mais do que tudo. Desde que eu me entendo por gente sempre gostei da Haruno, mas sinceramente jamais havia me visto iniciando uma relação assim, eu sendo sua tabua de salvação. Ela se levantou e pegou minha mão me ajudando a ficar em pé. Ela me beijou novamente, mas de forma lenta e gentil, e quando menos percebi eu cedi. Como eu queria ser capaz de chegar ao seu coração. Ela aprofundou mais o beijo me fazendo encostar na parede. Nossas respirações estavam entrecortadas e a temperatura crescia rapidamente. Eu não era mais um moleque para não perceber qual era a intenção dela.

—Sakura-chan você tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? —Questionei encostando minha testa na dela.

A desejava com ardor. Só que não poderia correr o risco de depois do alto ser consumado ela começasse a chorar arrependida. Seria demais pra mim!

—Tenho. —Afirma voltando a me beijar com mais intensidade.

Vamos batendo nos móveis pelo corredor. E aos tropeços até a cama enquanto os beijos eram acompanhados por carícias. Ela tira sua blusa revelando seu sutiã branco e meu corpo reage imediatamente a isso. Tiro minha camisa para sentir ainda mais o corpo quente abaixo do meu. Os gemidos saindo da boca dela me incentivam a satisfazê-la ainda mais. Eu não sei o que eu poderia esperar pela manhã, mas eu ia me esforçar ao máximo para tornar essa noite memorável.

.

.

.

Assim que acordei notei que estava sozinho em minha cama. E um bilhete na cabeceira explicava que ela tinha ido para sua casa, mas daqui com uma hora voltaria para que a gente fosse ao restaurante. Lembrei que todo domingo depois de alguns meses da guerra todos os times se encontravam no restaurante e almoçávamos juntos. Levantei e fui tomar um banho, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela entranhado no meu corpo. A prova de que tinha sido real. Não um sonho . Não um genjustu. Tínhamos perdidos a virgindade um com o outro. Vesti uma roupa e fiquei deitado na minha cama enquanto tentava absorver tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Sakura-chan chegou sorrindo e me beijou. Expliquei a ela que só iríamos continuar com isso se fossemos assumir um relacionamento, a pedi em namoro e ela aceitou prontamente. Não pude evitar um sorriso idiota que surgiu no meu rosto. Conversamos e resolvemos revelar logo aos nossos amigos sobre o nosso namoro, afinal não éramos mais crianças. Fomos para o restaurante de mãos dadas e podia ver a surpresa das pessoas na rua com nossa intimidade. Alguns nos felicitaram no caminho e quando chegamos ao restaurante todos já se encontravam lá. E de mãos dadas eu disse a plenos pulmões:

—Sakura-chan e eu estamos namorando. —Revelei sorrindo.

De tudo que eu podia esperar da reação dos nossos amigos, o silêncio não era contado. Olhei para as expressões chocada deles é pensei se era tão absurdo assim nós estamos em um relacionamento? Por alguns segundos a única coisa conseguia ouvir era o som da minha respiração. E mesmo sabendo que _ela_ era a pessoa que mais estava sofrendo com aquela notícia foi a primeira a quebrar o clima estranho.

—Parabéns sakura-chan, naruto-kun. —Felicitou-nos hinata.

Como se fosse um despertar os outros começaram a nos parabenizar, mas sabia que aquilo não passava de uma encenação. Que talvez a única pessoa sentada naquela mesa que estava genuinamente feliz por mim era a azulada, mesmo que por dentro estivesse sofrendo. Senti alguma coisa estranha no estômago assim que ela virou o rosto e não pude mais ver seus lindos olhos perolados.

—Hinata gomen.—comecei—Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de te agradecer pelo o que você fez por mim, por ter salvado minha vida. Acho que nada que eu diria seria o suficiente para expressar o quanto eu sou grato a você. —Afirmo enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo nervoso.

Ela está em pé na minha frente com mãos atrás das costas, com pés cruzados. Uma típica posição sua. Seus olhos não deixaram o chão desde que a encontrei na rua e trouxe para o campo de treinamento 7 para que pudéssemos conversar. Vi nos seus olhos receio de ficar comigo a sós, mas no fim acabou cedendo. Sua natureza gentil não permitiria me dizer um não, mesmo não merecendo tal consideração. Sei que isso também se devia ao fato dela me amar e saber que independente de não a corresponder ela desejava minha felicidade.

—Naruto-kun, não precisa me agradecer. O importante e que você esteja bem! —Afirmou sorrindo olhando pro seus pés.

—Arigatou hinata. —Meu corpo se aproximou e senti um desejo enorme de tocar em seu cabelo. —E sobre a outra coisa eu queria dizer que e...

—Naruto-kun não precisa me explicar nada! Você nunca me prometeu nada, nunca disse que um dia poderia me corresponder. — Interrompeu me olhando nos olhos séria.

Ainda era estranho para mim lidar com essa hinata. Não conseguia produzir rubor, desmaio e gagueira nela. O tempo e a guerra tinha feito amadurecemos. Ela evoluiu e eu me senti orgulhoso.

—Eu sei, mas você merecia muito mais do que isso hinata! —Rebati um pouco alterado pelo seu conformismo .

Será que ela não percebia o quanto ela merecia! Coisas que nem sequer eu saberia dizer, afinal nada seria bom o bastante!

—Hai, mas não podemos ter tudo. — Concluiu distante.

—Hinata eu... —tentei dizer algo que pudesse amenizar a sua dor. Mas eu era o motivo. Nada que falasse faria se sentir melhor. Eu era um ser miserável mesmo.

—Eu sei...Tenho que ir agora naruto-kun. — Anunciou começando a andar.

Assim que vi suas costas e seus passos a levando para mais longe de mim tive o desejo insano de ir ate ela e fazê-la parar. Queria abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não ia. Pelo menos não por ora. Ela sumiu em meio à multidão e me deixou com a sensação de estar mais sozinho do que nunca. Como nem quando era criança e não tinha família.

Estava deitado na minha cama com sakura em meus braços nua. Era de noite e estranhamente estávamos calados. Meia volta nós ficávamos assim, perdidos em pensamentos. Eu nunca perguntei sobre o que ela pensava, e nem ela exigia isso de mim. Nós criamos uma espécie de silencioso mútuo carregado de respeito. Ela se remexeu e virou para mim.

—Naruto.

—Hai sakura-chan.

—Prometa para mim que você nunca vai me abandonar. —Pediu com semblante preocupada.

—Mas que bobagem sakura-chan. Eu jamais faria isso! —Garanti sorrindo da situação.

—Eu sei. Mas...

—Você confia em mim? —Questionei sério.

—Confio, por isso quero que me prometa! Você nunca volta atrás com suas palavras. —Argumentou.

—Tudo bem, se vai fazer você se sentir mais segura. Eu prometo! —Digo segurando sua mão forte.

—Arigatou. Eu sei que você jamais vai me decepcionar. —Afirmou ela sorrindo.

Mais uma vez eu me vi preso a sakura por uma promessa, mas dessa vez seria mais fácil de cumprir. Não é mesmo?

* * *

A medida que os meses passavam e nosso relacionamento se tornava mais sério as coisas começaram a esfriar. Os beijos de sakura eram superficiais, os abraços sem calor e noites de amor tornassem apenas sexo. Tudo tinha se resumido em aparências. Foi aí que começou o início da minha frustração porque apesar de fazer tudo, eu não conseguia entrar no coração de sakura e muito menos preenchê-la. Era visível que ela não estava feliz, e sim conformada.

O tempo foi passando e fui me dando conta de como era difícil ficar próximo de alguém que não te ama. Sempre imaginei namoro com sakura-chan bem diferente deste. Imaginei que assim que me aproximasse ela sorriria, me daria um beijo apaixonado e diria o quanto estava com saudade. Coisas que qualquer pessoa espera de um romance, mas o filme da nossa vida estava mais para drama/tragédia. Um que não tinha forças para sair e nem ela para terminar. A rotina tinha se tornado a terceira pessoa da nossa relação.

E tudo começou a piorar quando soube que hinata tinha dado entrada no hospital com grave ferimento no estômago. Era de noite e estava entregando o relatório da missão com o capitão Yamato. Shizune tinha entrado na sala para ler o relatório do progresso do paciente sem eu dar muita atenção, mas quando ouvi o nome da Hyuuga meu sangue gelou. Elas me explicaram que tinha sido uma cilada e se não fosse por kiba hinata podia estar morta. Corri em direção ao hospital e pedi para vê-la, mas baa-chan não permitiu porque não era horário de visita. Sentei no banco no corredor e afirmei que esperaria ali até da o horário o necessário. Era visível meu cansaço, mas ela me conhecia pra saber que não ia mudar de ideia, então permitiu a contragosto.

Aproximei-me do leito tomando cuidado de não fazer barulho, mas fui informado que ela estava sedada e não ouviria nada. Agradeci a tsunade e ela nos deixou sozinhos. Olhei pro monitor que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos dela baixos, e aquilo fez meus olhos arderem. Ela estava tão pálida que parecia mais morta do que viva. Toquei sua mão gelada com todo o cuidado com medo de que aquilo fosse piorar mais seu estado clinico. Seu monitor deu uma pequena disparada e eu me perguntei se mesmo inconsciente ela conseguia sentir minha presença?. Eu desejava que sim! Senti as lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. A dúvida estava criando raízes em mim! Ela é apenas minha amiga. Se fosse qualquer um meus amigos eu reagiria da mesma maneira. Não é mesmo? No fundo não sabia qual era a resposta.

No outro dia fui visitá-la com um pequeno ramo de jasmim nas mãos e tive a notícia que ela tinha sido transferida para os cuidados do clã. Todos os dias perguntava a baa-chan sobre sua melhora, e ela me tranquilizava dizendo que hinata estava tendo progresso aos poucos. Depois de quase um mês eu a vi na rua conversando com seu time, imediatamente senti uma felicidade crescer dentro de mim. **Ela estava bem. **Hinata estava sorrindo de forma acanhada com as mãos sobre a boca. Ia me aproximar e perguntar como estava indo sua recuperação, mas assim que ela me notou seu sorriso murchou. Aquilo foi um aviso para mim que minha presença não a faria bem, então eu fui embora com garganta seca e as mãos suando.

Depois da guerra vi algo crescer em mim. Queria cuidar da hinata, proteger e guardar de tudo que a pudesse fazer mal, eu só não podia a proteger do seu pior sofrimento—EU. E a vida tinha me retribuído o mal que eu fazia me impondo a distância. Quando chegava em casa me pegava pensando nela e em como queria apenas uma chance de me aproximar e ouvir sua voz mais uma vez chamar o meu nome. Eu a tinha afastado e não tinha como trazê-la de volta. Hinata merecia a felicidade que eu jamais seria capaz de lhe dar. Eu tinha me tornado um fracasso como homem. Minha frustração era tanta que não tinha nem coragem de encarar meu reflexo no espelho.

.

.

.

Sakura chegou com sua expressão apática novamente, e eu poderia dizer algo sobre isso, mas não me via mais nesse direito. Aquele shinobi com sua confiança inabalável e suas antigas convicções já não existia. Ela deitou ao meu lado na cama no quarto escuro e começou a me falar sobre seu dia. Antigamente teria dado atenção até os mínimos detalhes, só que esse momento de intimidade e conversas cheias de sorrisos tinha passado. Aquilo se tornou nosso ritual para irmos depois para o que realmente interessava, e o que tinha a trazido a meu apartamento. Ela se aproximou mais e começou a me beijar e em poucos minutos já estávamos sem roupas, com a respiração acelerada, suor escorrendo pelo corpo e os dois chegando ao êxtase. Então depois de satisfeita, ela se vira, se encobre com o lençol e me deseja "boa noite''.

Me sinto vazio todas as noites. Mas tudo bem... porque agora eu sei o que ela sente, sei como e está com alguém que se gosta mais não é o _bastante_. Estar perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Então viro para o lado dela e abraço esperando que o mesmo sentimento de conformidade da rosada passe para mim. Com um suspiro vou cedendo, pois agora minhas ha. Quem diria que o motivo que trouxe sakura naquela noite em meu apartamento se tornaria o meu motivo para continuar nessa relação.

**Esquecer**


	2. Quebrada

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence.**

Ps: Essa estória é uma One-shot, mas quis dividir em quatro capítulos. Cada um terá a visão de um personagem. ;)

**Entorpecidos **

**Ensolarada**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"Eu não posso suportar a dor_ **

**_Eu não posso fazê-la ir embora não, eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora_ **

**_Como pode acontecer isso comigo?_ **

**_Eu cometi meus erros não tenho para onde fugir_ **

**_A noite continua... "_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Sakura**

As lágrimas de alegria escorriam pelo meu rosto. A guerra finalmente havia acabado e poderíamos viver em paz, mas como sempre tudo tem o seu preço, e o pagamento cobrado foi à vida de inúmeros shinobis espalhados pelo campo de batalha. Naruto e sasuke estavam deitados no chão exaustos, sem chacra e com um braço a menos. E agora seria a hora da verdade, qual seria a decisão do sasuke-kun? Ele ficaria e enfrentaria as consequências? Ou passaria o resto da vida sendo perseguido por ser um ninja-nin? Porque apesar dele ter contribuído para a vitória das nações isso não minimizaria os seus erros. Nós tínhamos consciência disso. Mas não íamos desistir dele. Naruto virou o rosto para ele.

—Então sasuke-teme o que vai fazer agora?—Questionou com cenho franzido.

—Humpf.

—Eu só vou te dizer mais uma vez... eu nunca vou desistir de te trazer para konoha, nem que para isso eu tenha que perder outro braço!—Sentenciou.

—Baka— Falou com um sorriso torto.

—Você sabe que eu não volto atrás como as minhas a palavras. Eu nunca vou desistir.—Ameaçou.

—Tsc. Se você calar essa boca eu fico. —Respondeu o moreno arrancando um sorriso imediato do naruto.

Senti o peso do mundo sair das minhas costas com a sua resposta. Apesar da reclamação do sasuke-kun naruto continuou com seu discurso que independente do que o conselho decidisse a gente ficaria ao seu lado, e isso eu tive que concordar com ele. Nós enfretariamos tudo, disso eu não tinha a menor dúvida. Os anbus chegaram e levaram os dois para serem atendidos pelos médicos nas tendas improvisadas. Em outro momento eu mesma faria isso, mas estava exausta. Conseguir estancar o sangue então sabia que o pior tinha passado.

Era para mim ter ido descansar, mas como discípula de tsunade-sama não deixe que a fraqueza fosse maior que a minha intenção de ajudar. Já que não podia curar, ao menos poderia fazer curativos enquanto começava a tratar do psicológico deles. Tinha homens que teriam que encerrar a vida shinobi porque agora eram incapazes de fazer Justus. Corri em direção a um rapaz que tentava se equilibrar com uma perna quebrada, mas ao me aproximar senti minha visão embaçar e der repente ficar tudo escuro - desmaiei. Quando acordei depois de três dias naruto estava ao meu lado e me deu a pior notícia que poderia me dar naquele momento. Sasuke-kun tinha sido enviado a prisão. Chorei como uma criança muito abraçada nele.

Vi um ano que passar de forma rápida. Queria ter ido visitar o sasuke-kun antes, mas a shishou deixou claro que minha prioridade era ajudar os feridos, fazer operações e autópsias. Ela entendia meu lado pessoal, mas também me lembrou que como kunochi da folha devia obedecer meus superiores. Eu tinha passado por todo tipo de treinamento médico, mas nunca se estar pronto realmente para colocar as partes em pedaços de um ser humano de novo no lugar, para que a família possa dar um enterro digno e chorar finalmente pela perda. E isso custava o meu dia todo. E quando por algum milagre me davam uma folga ela nunca condizia com os dias de visitas. Hoje percebo que era um sinal para desistir.

Então quando faltava apenas um mês para sasuke-kun ser solto, fui visitá-lo. Ele não estava no seu melhor momento, mas como eu já esperava o tempo só o tinha feito bem. Estava mais bonito do que nunca! Ele me olhou um pouco surpreso, o que achei natural afinal já tinha se passado quase um ano desde a última vez que tínhamos nos visto, e isso só tornou meu nervosismo pior! Expliquei o motivo de minha ausência e me desculpei. Não sabia se ele se importava ou não, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que se eu tivesse tido a oportunidade que naruto teve de visitá-lo quase todos os dias, com certeza não trocaria por nada! Eu o amava e tudo que eu queria era fazer parte da sua vida.

Assim que ele saiu, junto com shishou preparei os recursos para sua cirurgia e ela foi feita com sucesso. Porém sasuke-kun teve de ficar em período de observação no hospital para que pudéssemos acelerar sua recuperação. Aquela parte do meu dia era sem dúvida a mais feliz e aflita, pois sasuke-kun sofria com procedimento de chacra, e eu com essa necessidade absurda de poupá-lo de sentir qualquer sofrimento não ajudava. Mas quando se ama é assim não e mesmo? Você quer cuidar e proteger de tudo que possa fazer mal. No fim eu era apenas uma mulher boba que amava demais o homem de olhos ônix.

Como eu era médica responsável pelo seu tratamento tentei me manter profissional, mas era difícil explicar isso pro meu coração. Era preciso apenas que os olhos dele se focassem em mim para meu corpo me trair com o rubor nas bochechas. Era vergonhoso o quanto ele me abalava, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário nesses momentos constrangedores. Talvez porque no fundo temia que isso ia desencadear uma declaração de amor minha. Eu poderia querer curá-lo de todas as maneiras, no entanto para ele eu só era sakura- a irritante. Aquela que por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia arrancar as tão sonhadas palavras dele - **Eu te amo**.

Quando sasuke-kun tomou a decisão de refazer o clã uchiha, eu o apoiei. Como não podia me afastar das obrigações do hospital me solicitei para cuidar das refeições, enquanto naruto, juugo-san e suigetsu ajudavam na construção. Não me considerava uma cozinheira de mão cheia, mas minha comida não era das piores. Desde os dozes anos pedi a minha mãe que me ensinasse alguns pratos para quando eu casasse não passasse vergonha. Que não fizesse feio pro sasuke-kun porque tudo se resumia a ele, tudo era pra ele! Em três meses em meio distrito ficou pronto, e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no segundo objetivo do sasuke-kun. E em como eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo se ele me escolhesse para ser a Sra Uchiha.

.

.

.

Estava sentada na varanda do meu quarto pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. A lua se fazia presente como uma amiga de longa jornada. Depois tantos meses em silêncio eu enfim tinha decidido que me arriscaria mais uma vez. Eu ia me declara novamente e esperar que dessa vez o final fosse diferente da última vez.Entrei no quarto e procurei uma roupa que combinasse com a ocasião, mas nada que pudesse se mostrar exagerado. Então optei pelo um vestido verde rodado com detalhes em vermelhos, minha mãe o considerava símbolo de sofisticação e simplicidade. Coloquei uma maquiagem leve e um perfume para finalizar. Encarei o reflexo no espelho satisfeita e desci as escadas as pressas e coloquei uma sandália rapidamente.

Corri pelo telhado até me aproximar da rua de sua residência e parei para checar se meu vestido tinha amassado. Quando ia começar a andar novamente em direção a distrito sasuke-kun saiu de lá e parou em frente ao muro. Ao que tudo parecia o mundo estava conspirando ao meu favor então respirei fundo outra vez e fui andando com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Só que ao notar karin saindo e começando a falar com ele, parei. Aquela quatro-olhos sempre me atrapalhava! Ia esperar ela ir embora para conversar com ele, mas ao ver o movimento que o corpo dele fez em direção dela, minha produção não tinha mais sentido.

De tudo o que eu podia ver e ter imaginado, nada se comparava aos que meus olhos estavam testemunhando. Sasuke e karin se beijando na minha frente. Senti meu mundo cair e só me questionava como era uma grande idiota. Tantos anos esperando e me guardando para ele, para finalmente receber isso em troca? Ser substituída pela mulher de cabelos ruivos! Como pude ser cega? Ela sempre estava por perto se oferecendo e o cercando. Os anos que esteve fora algo com certeza aconteceu, porque se não eles não estariam se beijando publicamente... e eu aqui esperando. Burra!

Saí dali antes que eles pudessem me notar e corri para o campo de treinamento. Senti a raiva borbulhar dentro de mim e extravasei fazendo várias crateras, destruindo árvores em pedaços. Depois de exausta cai de joelhos e chorei me sentindo o pior dos seres. Quando passou não sei quanto tempo limpei as lágrimas com força e me recompus e fui em direção a minha casa. A última coisa que eu precisava naquele momento e que alguém me visse naquele estado lamentável. Quando passei em frente a um bar em que tantas vezes vi a shishou bebendo, entrei. Ela sempre falava que às vezes precisávamos de algo que pudesse ajudar a agüentar a toda essa loucura e sofrimento, pois ela ainda amava o Dan. Eu agora conseguia entendê-la perfeitamente. Não havia nem um julgamento ou crítica pelo seu comportamento de fulga.

Sentei-me na mesa mais afastada e pedi uma garrafa de sake. _Porque kami eu não posso ser feliz com que eu amo_?-Pensava inconformada. Eu tinha aguentado tantas coisas a espera que um dia eu seria recompensada, mas não! Em troca a vida tinha apenas me dado mais sofrimento. Tomei num só gole a bebida que tinha colocado no copo, enquanto sentia o álcool descer ardendo pela minha garganta fechei os olhos com força tentando evitar as lágrimas, mas não pude. Era dor demais dentro de mim e meu corpo tinha que expressar. Tomei outro gole pedindo que eu me esquecesse logo tudo e principalmente dele. _Porque você não consegue me amar?_

Levantei, fui ao banheiro e assim que vi meu reflexo no espelho um nó se formou na garganta. Estava com o rosto inchado e olhos vermelhos. Pensava se seria eternamente assim? Se passaria o resto da minha vida em um completo martírio por causa do uchiha indiferente? Não! Eu poderia continuar nessa situação se ainda fosse uma adolescente, mas agora eu era uma mulher. Ninguém mais vai pisar em mim. Joguei o dinheiro na mesa e sai correndo em direção ao apartamento daquele me merecia. Naruto sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre me apoiou, animou e salvou minha vida tantas vezes que nem posso contar. Bati com força na porta esperando que ele atendesse logo. Então a minha consciência me alertou e parei bruscamente começando a refletir se realmente eu conseguiria continuar com meus planos. Fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando naruto chamou meu nome, então a certeza que eu precisava para continuar encontrei no seu rosto preocupado **_comigo_ **, **sempre comigo**! Porque ele me ama. Joguei-me em seus braços como se ele fosse minha tábua de salvação e adentrei o apartamento dele com a convicção de que minha vida mudaria. Naruto me tiraria do poço que eu havia me colocado.

* * *

—Sakura você está o usando!—Acusou ino com o cenho franzido.

Estávamos sentadas no sofá da minha sala. Ino vinha às vezes para que colocássemos a conversa em dia, mas se eu soubesse que esse era o assunto não tinha nem atendido a porta.

—Não diga bobagem.—Rebato irritada pela acusação.

—Você é quem está se enganando! E usando o naruto só ta piorando a situação.— Advertiu.

—Olha quem fala! Você está como sai e nem gosta dele. — Rebati com raiva.

É claro que meu namoro com o naruto não era como dos outros por razões sentimentais, mas o da porca também não. Ela só estava com o sai para esquecer shikamaru, que após perder para princesa da areia descobriu que era apaixonada por ele. No dia que ela descobriu que eles estavam namorando ino foi para minha casa e chorou até dormir. Aquela foi a primeira vez que vi a ino perder o controle e altivez, e aquilo me assustou de uma forma, porque não importa o quanto sejamos bem resolvidas, quando se trata dos assuntos do coração somos tão frágeis quanto um cristal.

—Mas o nosso relacionamento é aberto! Nós dois estamos só aproveitando o tempo, mas o seu caso é diferente. Naruto te ama.— Argumentou.

—Naruto sabe que eu não o amo, e nenhum momento eu tentei esconder isso dele. Nos apenas resolvemos dar uma chance para nós dois. —Expliquei impaciente.

—Você poderia repetir esse discurso um milhão de vezes, mas em nenhuma delas você me convenceria e muito menos a você!— Sibilou indo embora me deixando me deixando com a consciência pesada.

* * *

Namorar naruto era diferente do que imaginava. Sempre imaginei que ele seria o tipo de homem impulsivo, palhaço e grudento. Mas ele me surpreendeu sendo sério, dando espaço e segurança para que pudesse me expressar. Nós tínhamos uma relação de companheirismo. Ao menos foi isso no começo... minha indiferença estava o matando eu podia sentir. Não fazia de propósito é claro, mas como não correspondi seus sentimentos, me fazia não me envolver o suficiente para que pudesse amá-lo. Naruto se manteve em silêncio no começo, mas assim que os meses foram passando ele começou a cobrar comprometimento de mim e isso fez as barreiras em volta do meu coração ficar maiores. Acho que ele pensou que com um pouco de pressão eu reagiria, porém o resultado foi outro. Eu não amava, ainda pensava em sasuke-kun e acima de tudo não estava feliz. Se eu fosse honesta com ele e comigo não estaríamos mais nessa situação.

Entrei no seu apartamento e conversamos sobre o dia, entretanto não sentia vontade de trocar palavras vazias e sim queria por alguns minutos sentir aquela sensação de alívio e leveza que o orgasmo causava. Subi em cima de seu corpo e comecei tirar a blusa. Naruto estava mais sério do que o comum, mas não tinha o mínimo interesse de saber o porquê, por mais insensível que parecesse. Começamos a nos beijar e o sutiã foi tirado enquanto passeava sua língua nos meus mamilos endurecidos. Ajudei a tirar sua camisa enquanto distribuía beijos pelo seu pescoço. A temperatura do meu corpo aumentava com calor dele e meus suspiros se tornavam mais fortes. Tiramos o resto da roupa que faltava e nos unimos começando com movimentos lentos e depois rápidos. Naruto em nenhum momento abriu os olhos para me observar. Assim que onda de orgasmo me atingiu senti meu corpo amolecer e me deitei ao seu lado tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ele não fez um comentário sequer. Apenas ficou admirando a lua cheia pela janela como se ela tivesse um significado muito especial, que ele não podia ficar sem uma noite sem fazer. Ele não notava mais sempre sorria automaticamente e um sorriso daqueles sinceros, era bonito reencontrar o antigo loiro. Assim que meu corpo voltou ao normal me encobri com lençol e dei um boa noite a ele, enquanto fingia esta dormindo. Não queria que ele começasse a me acusar de ser indiferente, por mais que aquilo fosse absolutamente verdade. Não demorou muito ele se aproximou e me abraçou dormindo em seguida.

Eu sei que seria castigada por trazer naruto pro buraco comigo, mas não conseguia evitar. A proteção e segurança que sentia ao lado eram inexplicáveis. No fim só tinha me restado ele e por mais egoísta que fosse não conseguia abrir mão. Naruto assim como eu aos poucos estava definhando. Seus sorrisos estavam cada vez mais raros e seu humor que tanto cativava não estava mais presente na nossa relação. Ele agora quase não me cobrava nada e o único momento mais íntimo que compartilhávamos era o sexo, apenas isso. Não queria que fosse dessa maneira, mas também não conseguia me ver sozinha.

Quando senti que ele estava dormindo profundamente, tirei sua mão da minha cintura com cuidado para que não acordasse e me levantei. Coloquei minha roupa que estava no chão e me aproximei da janela para admirar o céu. Comecei a pensar no naruto e o que estava fazendo com a gente. Ele se remexeu e começou a apalpar a cama em busca de mim, não me achando se sentou e esfregou os olhos.

—Sakura-chan porque não está dormindo?—Perguntou a me ver na janela.

—Estou sem sono.

Ele apenas assentiu e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no quarto. Era estranho está com naruto e não ter o que conversar. Éramos como se fossemos dois estranhos.

—Sakura—olhei surpresa pela falta do sufixo— Você se importa com a gente?—Indagou cansado.

—Hai.

_Mas não o suficiente naruto. _pensei com tristeza.

* * *

**_Nota:_ **Essa onde faz um tempo que escrevi, e apesar de não ter um final feliz, gostei. A verdade é que Narusaku e outros casais não rola.

No início de cada capítulo tem um pedaço da música: **Untitled- Simple Plan. **_Essa é a trilha sonora da one.️_


	3. Perdida

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence.**

**Entorpecidos **

**Ensolarada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"** _Enquanto eu sumo aos poucos eu estou cansada dessa vida._ **

**_Eu quero gritar: como pode acontecer isso comigo?_ **

**_Todo mundo esta gritando eu tento fazer um som, mas ninguém me ouvi._ **

**_Eu estou deslizando fora da borda."_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Hinata**

Kiba-kun estava ali para hora que eu precisasse. Ele nunca se importou quantas vezes eu necessitasse e afirmou que eu poderia falar, chorar, desabafar que ele permaneceria comigo até o fim. E ele me provou isso em cada dia que a dor era insuportável demais para aguentar sozinha. Quando Uchiha Sasuke voltou para aldeia foi inevitável criar esperanças dentro de meu coração que tudo daria certo. Naruto-kun se daria conta de que não haveria espaço para mais ninguém no coração da sakura-chan, se não fosse o morenom. E quando esse dia finalmente chegasse eu estaria ali, e lutaria com todas as minhas forças para conquistá-lo. Não me importaria nenhum pouco se isso fosse levar meses ou anos. Eu tinha esperado tantos anos, e se ele estivesse ao meu lado saberia ser paciente, pois tinha fé que um dia a pequena semente iria germinar e finalmente Naruto Uzumaki sentiria amor por mim e me faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Só que infelizmente mais de dois anos passou desde seu retorno e a liberdade da prisão de sasuke, e as coisas continuavam as mesmas. Não podia culpar a sakura, é claro. Todos tinham conhecimento que ela amava o portador do sharigan, mas ele agia as vezes como se ela nem existisse. Não podia deixar de sentir empatia pela rosada, porque nós éramos iguais quando se tratava de fazer com que o homem que amávamos nos viesse mais do que apenas uma **amiga.** Duas fracassadas que só podiam continuar a fazer suas preces para kami lhe dar uma chance. Apenas uma chance. Será que era assim tão impossível nosso pedido?

No entanto vi minhas esperanças serem arrasadas no dia que sakura entrou de mãos dadas com naruto anunciando seu namoro repentino. Sim, naquele momento desejei que pain tivesse me matado para que não tivesse presenciar essa cena! Não é como se houvesse a possibilidade dele vim a me amar algum dia, pois lá no fundo eu sempre soube que eles ficariam juntos. Afinal estamos falando de Uzumaki Naruto o ninja que nunca desisti de seus objetivos, e sakura sempre foi um deles não e mesmo!? Não poderia ser diferente por mais relutante que tivesse sobre a notícia. Era duro está diante da verdade.

Ainda sim, mesmo que no fundo estivesse destruída não pude deixar de me sentir feliz por ele, pois tantos anos a amando ele foi finalmente recompensado. Doía tanto, mais tanto, mas eu jamais torceria contra a sua felicidade. Reuni toda a coragem que podia naquele momento e dei o melhor sorriso que fui capaz e os felicitei pelo namoro. Sei que apesar da minha tentativa falha de mostra que estava tudo bem aquelas safiras me olharam com uma intensidade como se pudesse enxergar através de mim. Com certeza ele conseguia! Eu sempre seria transparente como água diante dele. Então não tive forças para continuar a encará-lo, virei o rosto para não enxergar o quanto tinha me ferido.

O almoço foi servido e apesar de todos os nossos amigos agirem com naturalidade, era visível que noticia tinha pegado todos de surpresa. Eu não tinha sido a única que não tinha conseguido assimilar aquela novidade. Yamanaka olhava com desaprovação, sai com um sorriso sínico, shino analítico, kiba com raiva, chouji triste, tenten com expressão decepcionada, lee com os olhos marejados possivelmente por perder sua idolatrada flor de cerejeira. O único que não expressava nada era Sasuke. Sempre inexpressivo. Talvez aquilo fosse até um alivio para ele.

Eu olhava para todos os lados tentando a todo custo não me focar no feliz casal a minha frente. Notei de relance que uma das mãos de naruto estava na cintura de sakura enquanto que a outra acariciava o cabelo rosado que estava escorado no seu peitoral. Terminei aquela refeição o mais rápido possível e inventei uma desculpa que tinha um compromisso no clã e já tinha que ir embora. É claro que ninguém acreditou nas minhas palavras, porém ninguém comentou nada e agradeci mentalmente por isso. Kiba-kun se solicitou para me acompanhar e eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes. Precisava de um amigo mais do que nunca. Estava completamente tomada por uma dor que dificultava minha respiração.

Nos despedimos de todos e saí do restaurante apressada com medo de perder o controle e desabar na presença dos meus amigos. Quando já estávamos afastados do restaurante kiba-kun puxou meu braço e me fez para no meio da rua. Ele deixou claro que sabia que tinha inventado um compromisso para não permanecer vendo naruto com sakura. Então ele me guiou até a sua casa para fazer um chá para que pudéssemos conversar a sós. Não tinha ninguém naquele horário na residência e me senti aliviada. Kiba se manteve em silencio enquanto comecei a chorar em sua frente. Não precisava de conselhos ou julgamentos. Ele sabia dos meus sentimentos por naruto-kun desde o início e respeitava. Algumas vezes até brincou com a possibilidade dele se declarar pra mim.

Depois de tantas lágrimas me recompus. O inuzuka me abraçou e disse que tudo ficaria bem com o tempo. Agradeci pelo seu tempo e fui para meu distrito. Naquela noite chorei até amanhecer. Passei uma semana toda dentro do clã focada num treinamento intenso com meu pai, só parava para me alimentar. Sei que ele notou que tinha uma coisa diferente em mim, mas não comentou nada. No fundo estava feliz com meu desempenho. Então mantive minha mente ocupada pra não pensar _neles_ e evitava sair para não correr o risco de encontra-los passeando felizes de mãos dadas pela vila. Aquilo tornaria a minha situação pior ainda se e que era possível. Porque eu estava no fundo do poço.

Entretanto não poderia me manter no clã reclusa o tempo todo. Longe de tudo que pudesse me fazer mal e me magoar, eu não era mais uma menina. Por mais que quisesse voltar ao tempo quanfo as coisas não eram tão complicadas. Tive que voltar a minha rotina de missões, mas evitava ao máximo permanecer muito tempo em público para evitar encontrar um certo loiro. Mas nunca certa noite, depois de uma missão exaustiva foi inevitável que o encontro acontecesse. Tínhamos acabado de entregar o relatório da missão a Hokage-sama e já estava indo para casa com kiba-kun me acompanhando. Mantínhamos uma conversa divertida e agradável, perto dele conseguia ser eu mesma. Podia respirar melhor.

Inuzuka me convidou para ir comer ramen, mas neguei dando uma desculpa. Ele disfarçou, mas sabíamos que o motivo era naruto. Quem da aldeia não tinha conhecimento de que Ichiraku era a segunda casa do loiro? Não podia caminhar pro abismo. Segurei o ar quando avistei naruto e sakura vindo em nossa direção. Kiba-kun segurou minha mão e me garantiu que tudo daria certo e depois de respirar fundo me senti mais segura. Naruto-kun nos cumprimentou com seu costumeiro sorriso e nos apenas acenamos para os dois.

—Você esta bem hinata?—Perguntou preocupado.

—Hai, naruto. Apenas um pouco cansada.— Respondi calma.

Vi os três olharem surpresos, não sei se foi à segurança em minha voz ou a forma como falei o nome de naruto. A vida toda tinha sido naruto-kun. Só que esse tipo de tratamento não era mais apropriado. Querendo ou não nossa relação tinha mudado.

—Estão dando uma volta?—Perguntou sakura após uma tossida desconfortável.

—Não, acabamos de chegar de uma missão. Estou indo levar hinata na casa dela. —Explicou kiba.

—Hum... você tem se tornado um bom acompanhante não? –Sugeriu a rosada maliciosa olhando nossas mãos dadas.

—Hai. Bem mais do que imagina.—Afirmou.

Se os dois tinham a intenção de me deixar envergonhada eles conseguiram! O rubor atingiu meu rosto rapidamente e evitei olhar para naruto-kun.

—Hum kiba-kun vamos indo? Estou muito cansada. —Pedi querendo sair logo dali.

—Hai, bem boa noite pro dois. –Disse Inuzuka.

Mal tive tempo de começar a andar quando meus passos foram interrompidos pela voz do homem que amo.

—Boa noite hinata. –Disse naruto.

—Boa noite naruto. –Disse seria.

Tentei andar com naturalidade e tentar transparecer que ele ter falado comigo no final não significou nada, mas como sabia que aquilo era mentira! Senti seus olhos em minhas costas me analisando me deixando desconfortável. Afastei-me rapidamente com kiba-kun e seguimos todo o caminho em silencio. Ele sabia que necessitava de um tempo para controlar as batidas descontroladas do meu coração. Despedi-me dele e entrei as pressas para o meu quarto. Não estava pronta para o interrogatório sobra missão feita por meu pai. Me joguei na cama e chorei compulsivamente novamente me perguntando se reagiria sempre assim quando o visse.

**_~*~_ **

Estava sentada na área lateral do pátio da casa de kiba com ele abraçado, antes teria me envergonhado por essa intimidade, mas cada dia que passávamos conversando mais nos aproximamos. A nossa amizade se transformou em algo maravilhoso, viramos cúmplices e não tinha nada que não compartilhávamos um com o outro.

—Hinata-chan?

—Hai.

—Você ta bem?— Perguntou ele preocupado.

—Hai, obrigada pela preocupação.—Disse sorrindo.

—Eu sempre vou me preocupar hinata. Isso nunca vai mudar!—Garanti.

Eu assenti feliz. Era bom saber que pelo menos alguém se importava comigo! Já que ninguém na minha família se interessava, e quando faziam era por obrigação, por ser a futura líder do clã.

—Hinata-chan preciso dizer algo que há muito tempo tenho guardado- anunciou fazendo eu vira a cabeça para olhá-lo. Sua expressão era séria e decidida. Soltei-me de seus braços e me sentei de frente para ele.

—Fale kiba-kun.

—Eu te amo. –Revelou fazendo meus olhos arregalarem- eu sei que você não sente nada por mim, eu sei que seu coração pertence ao naruto, eu sei que você esta sofrendo, eu sei tudo isso.-continuou- Mas eu estou disposto a te ajudar e acima de tudo te amar. Eu apenas peço uma chance.— Pediu segurando minha mão.

Não sabia o que dizer. De repente não estava mais em frente ao meu amigo de muitos anos, e sim a um homem que tinha sentimentos por mim. Seu olhar agora sendo analisado refletia amor e aquilo remexeu por dentro.

—Nós podemos ir de vagar. Eu saberei ser paciente e daremos um passo de cada vez.—Assegurou com um pequeno sorriso.

Olhei para ele que estava o rosto ansioso aguardando minha resposta. Estava confusa com tudo aquilo, só que ao mesmo tempo me sentia lisonjeada. Havia alguém que me queria ao ponto de esperar o tempo necessário para me conquistar, assim como um dia já tinha pensado em fazer por naruto-kun. No meu caso tinha fracassado. Kiba-kun merecia o mesmo?

—Hai.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme e me abraçou com força. Se o amor de alguém pudesse ser expresso por um gesto, aquele seria o dele. Fechei os olhos com a sensação de conforto e proteção.

~*~

Mesmo dando o máximo de mim, mesmo ajudado na guerra, mesmo buscando ter mais interesse pelos assuntos do clã eu não era boa suficiente. O olhar que meu pai dirigia juntos com os anciões faziam me sentir com um ser repugnante. Sei que todos esperavam que o herdeiro hyuuga seria um gênio, mas quem tinha nascido com essa tão esperada inteligência e força foi meu primo neji. Se ele pertencesse ao ramo principal tenho certeza que e eles me substituiriam por ele sem pensar, mas como havia normas no clã teriam se contentar comigo, como eles mesmo diziam. Quando completei dezessete anos fui chamada pra uma reunião para eles avaliarem meu progresso, mas como prévia não ficaram muito satisfeitos.

A pressão sobre mim começou a se tornar muito forte. De um lado meu pai rígido e de outro os membros insatisfeitos exigindo que me tornasse a líder que almejavam. Minha situação se tornou pior ainda mais quando quase fui morta numa missão, aquilo foi uma grande desonra para eles. _Uma mancha no orgulho hyuuga_ meu pai não cansava de me falar! Então nessa tarde na reunião do clã vi meu destino ser selado. Se quisesse assumir o clã eu teria que me casar. O mais engraçado e que meu pai falou que eu poderia escolher meu noivo. Mas ninguém que não tivesse um cabelo louro, pele bronzeada e o sorriso mais contente do universo não seria bom o bastante. Então deixei que ele decidisse.

Para minha surpresa hanabi também se casaria e com neji-nii-san. Essa era uma forma de cortar o mal pela raiz, já que minha irmã tinha um gênio difícil de lidar. Tentei conversar com ela, mas como sempre ela não deixou que me aproximasse. Às vezes hanabi era tão fria e indiferente as coisas que nem parecia um ser humano! Quando finalmente toquei no assunto ela simplesmente respondeu "eu não me importo". A pessoa que tava mais sofrendo era tenten-chan que ficou desolada com o conformismo do neji-nii-san sobre o casamento. Eles estavam namorando em segredo, mas quando o clã anunciou a ele sobre o matrimônio ele foi lá com ela e terminou tudo.

Se a felicidade antes já não era possível agora estava mais distante ainda. Se não impossível! Senti a sensação de estar em frente um precipício e ninguém poderia me salvar! Eu ia cair ou me jogar, disso eu não tinha duvida. Senti as lágrimas cair e a única coisa que podia fazer era abraçar o travesseiro da minha cama com força. Porque a vida tinha de ser tão ruim pra mim? Porque tinha passar pelo mesmo que minha mãe? Ser forçada um casamento com estranho e sem amor. Olhei pra janela do meu quarto que mostrava o céu aos poucos perdendo a luz, para da início a noite. Limpei as lagrimas e fui para o banheiro tomar um banho. As 19:30h tinha marcado de encontrar o kiba-kun na sua casa e seus pais tinham me convidado para jantar.

Coloquei minha roupa costumeira e me dirigir a casa dele. Como esperava ele estava em frente a sua porta me esperando. Assim que me viu sorrio satisfeito, e mesmo que já tivéssemos nos vendo há alguns meses e tendo um romance ele não tinha mudado. Quando me aproximei ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios como de costumes. Entramos e cumprimentei seus pais e após uma conversa agradável jantamos. Sempre me pegava pensando em como queria que fosse assim na minha casa. Assim que terminamos a refeição os pais do kiba-kun se retiraram e ficamos sozinhos na sala.

Sentei em seu colo enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos com carinho. Me beijou varias e eu correspondi mesmo que meu pensamento estivesse longe. Ele percebeu meu distanciamento e me questionou. Tinha decidido não falar nada para ele, mesmo que fosse só por agora. Só ao ver sua expressão preocupada resolvi falar a verdade, afinal talvez em alguns dias a noticia já ia ser de domínio publico. Sai de seu colo e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá. Respirei fundo.

—Eu vou me casar.—Anunciei.

—Nani?

—Hai. Um casamento arranjado. Meu pai já esta escolhendo meu noivo.—Expliquei sem um pingo de emoção.

—Como você pode estar tão calma?—perguntou atordoado.

—Tudo bem kiba-kun, eu já me conformei com a ideia.—Confessei pensativa.

—Mas como? E da sua vida que estamos falando hinata!—Exclamou irritado se levantando.

—Acho que **_minha vida_ **nunca existiu. —Respondi apática.

—E por causa de naruto não é!? Você não luta porque ele não esta ao seu lado, porque se tivesse você jamais abriria mão de ficar com ele, mesmo que te deserdasse e te expulsasse do clã!—Afirmou com os olhos acusadores.

Mantive-me em silêncio como resposta, porque negar o óbvio? Se estivéssemos juntos eu ia lutar ate o fim e enfrentaria qualquer conseqüência por ele. Mas kiba-kun não era ele, mas também não poderia negar que gostava dele. No começo não tinha nada, mas cada dia que ele se preocupou, cuidou e me deu carinho fez com que eu o reconhecesse. Eu estava começando a gostar do inuzuka pouco a pouco, ainda que não fosse o bastante.

—Kiba-kun pare! Eu estou com você agora, mas infelizmente não vou poder negar o casamento. —Esclareci.

—Porque não hinata?—Perguntou inconformado.

—Você sabe o quanto eu me esforcei todos esses anos para que eles me reconhecessem. Você me conhece há muito tempo e viu de perto quanto eu me dediquei! Acha justo eu não conseguir depois de tudo que fiz e sacrifiquei?! Eu mereço ser a líder!- expliquei com raiva-E quando eu tiver na frente vou mudar muitas coisas. Os anciões não viver para sempre e os novos que vão substituí-los vão ser escolhidos por mim! E a primeira coisa que vou fazer e tirar o selo! Esse sempre foi o meu desejo e meu sonho você mais do que ninguém tem esse conhecimento. Você me negaria isso?—Quis saber já sem forças.

—Não hinata. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Só que talvez o peso que você carregue seja grande demais para você carregar sozinha. —Ressaltou com tristeza.

—É um risco, mas estou disposta pagar. - garanti me levantando- Mas tem uma coisa que eles não vão decidir por mim.

—O que seria?— Indagou.

—A minha primeira vez.- confessei vendo o fica boquiaberto -Não vai ser com um estranho... eu quero que seja com você.—Assumi com o rosto corado.

—V-você tem certeza?—Hesitou.

Apenas assenti. Aproximei-me e nos beijamos com ternura. A noite não estava saindo como tinha planejado, porém não iria voltar atrás. Eu me tornaria mulher com alguém com quem confiasse e gostasse, e kiba era esse homem. Ele segurou minha mão, me levou pro seu quarto que estava com a luz apagada com apenas um abajur pequeno aceso na cabeceira. Quando ele se inclinou para acender as luzes pedi que não fizesse e ele concordou. Paramos em frente à cama de casal e mais uma vez ele perguntou se queria continuar com aquilo, e confirmei. Estava nervosa e não tinha como negar. Minhas mãos estavam suando e ele percebeu e pediu que eu relaxasse.

Ele me beijou e nem um momento seus olhos deixaram os meus. Tirou minha blusa e distribuiu beijos pelo meu pescoço. Deitamos na cama e senti sua hesitação ao tocar o fecho do meu sutiã e assenti com a cabeça o incentivando. Ele parou um tempo e observou meus seios e provocou um rubor no meu rosto. Após dizer que eu era linda senti sua boca neles o acariciando arrancando gemidos. Ajudei a tirar sua camisa e senti seu corpo quente e musculoso em cima de mim. Me beijou novamente e senti sua mão passear pela minhas coxas. Era bonito ver o cuidado que ele estava tendo com tudo. Como quando tiramos nossas roupas completamente e senti ele me invadir lentamente procurando qualquer indício de dor em meu rosto. Ao me acostumar com ele dentro de mim senti seus movimentos lentos se tornarem rápidos aos poucos e a onda de prazer tomar conta de todo meu corpo. Aquela sensação era inexplicável e quando senti o orgasmo me senti flutuando, esqueci por um pouco tudo que o destino me reservava dali para frente.

Ficamos abraçados após o ato e conversamos um pouco. Ele como sempre preocupado quis saber como estava me sentindo. Como já estava tarde coloquei minhas roupas e logo depois dei um beijo fui embora. Não poderia dormir fora de casa e colocar tudo a perder. Então passando em uma rua vi naruto andando mais a frente pensativo. A pessoa que menos queria ver era ele naquele momento, o loiro para quem tinha me guardado e decidido anos atrás que seria ele com quem iria me casar e ter uma família, pena que meus sonhos nunca foram os mesmos dele. E agora eu tinha perdido a virgindade com kiba-kun e casaria com estranho em alguns meses. Segurei o choro e fui para outra direção, não podia mais ficar me torturando, naruto-kun jamais seria meu. Agora não havia mais como voltar atrás...

* * *

**Nota: **É sempre difícil escrever da Hinata com outro. /


End file.
